


Unexpected

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, One-Shot, Random Sex, gladio is 20, prompto is 17, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Noct's new plucky friend has grown on Gladio over these past months, especially since they've been running together. But when Gladio notices that Prompto is in a shady part of town he slips in to investigate with... unexpected results.





	Unexpected

*Warning for underage character. Prompto is 17, Gladio is 20.

UNEXPECTED

 

At first, Gladio didn’t much care for Prince Noctis’ new friend.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Prompto personally, but it was a pain in the ass now that Noct had a social life and Gladio actually had to hunt him down at the arcade when was late for training. Other times, when Noct _did_ show up for training he was groggy from being up all night watching movies and playing videogames.

But thankfully Noct learned to ration his late nights and truancy to a minimum after a few months of getting his ass handed to him in the Citadel gym.

It wasn’t until after Gladio learned that Noct’s perky new friend liked to run did he begin to endear himself to him. Prompto had crashed at Noct’s one night after some movies and Gladio was surprised to find the blonde lacing up his running shoes before the sun rose when Gladio arrived to harass Noct for an early morning session.

“I think he has a cold,” Prompto had said nervously, “He just got to bed a few hours ago. There’s no getting him up, but I can run with you if you want. I’m heading out anyway.”

After that day they traded info on their fitness app and started competing for steps each day. Gladio always won when it came to calories burned, but when Prompto started matching and then beating him in running, well… Gladio was never one to turn down a challenge.

They couldn’t always run together due to scheduling conflicts, but with their app they could track where the other was running and it would ping the other when either Gladio or Prompto had beaten the other in steps at the end of the day. It would also show the path of their runs, which lead to many a humorous picture when Gladio ran a picture of a noodle bowl and Prompto countered with a path shaped like a dick in the middle of a football field.

Gladio really had to admire the younger mans determination to stay fit, especially when he learned that Prompto used to be chubby back in the day. He didn’t believe it when he told him, until Prompto slowly lifted the hem of his shirt, showing Gladio the silver lines that ran from below his pant line nearly up to his ribs. Not only did Gladio feel bad for doubting him, but the action felt almost intimate. Something that Prompto didn’t show many people, if any. He was touched at the gesture.

Several months after they started running together and Noctis was having a rare out-of-town weekend with his father, Gladio asked Ignis and Prompto if they wanted to catch a movie with him.

Ignis politely declined, as expected, saying he wanted to catch up on some of his own schoolwork for a change with Noct out of town. Honestly, Gladio couldn’t blame him, but he did wish Iggy let his hair down every now and then. The guy worked too hard.

He was surprised that Prompto declined though.

 _“Oh,”_ he could hear Prompto pout over the phone. _“I actually had plans tonight.”_

Gladio scoffed. “Oh yeah? What do you plan on doing with Princess gone?”

There was a pause before Prompto chuckled nervously. _“Oh, ya know. Go hit up some clubs, have a few drinks, try and get laid once or twice. The usual Friday night.”_

Laughing loud enough for Iris to turn to him with a questionable look on her face, Gladio stifled his chortle. Prompto was as virgin as freshly fallen snow and hearing him say all those things hit his funny bone hard. “Okay, fine. Don’t tell me what you’re up to. I’ll ask around, maybe Nyx or Crowe will wanna go with me.”

“ _Cool. I wanna see it though, so no spoilers.”_

“I can make no promises. You better see it soon.”

_“Fine fine. Still wanna run tomorrow afternoon?”_

“Yeah, sure.” Gladio glanced at his running shoes near the front door. He probably should buy some new ones. “See you at the usual meet up. And Prom…”

_“Yeah?”_

“Use protection. Alright?”

They both chuckled at the joke. _“I always do, Big Guy.”_

Later that evening, Gladio lay in his bed reading. Nyx, Crowe, and the other Glaives were preoccupied in the lower district. One of their friends had opened up a new food stand and they were helping with the grand opening. Gladio declined the invite, despite the socialization. He never was fond of Galahadian food. Too many spices and tentacles.

He didn’t really feel like seeing the movie alone, so he just resigned himself to go see it with Prompto after their run tomorrow if tickets were available.

Half way through a particularly tense scene in his book between the knight and rogue, his phone pinged. Picking it up idly he saw the alert that Prompto had beaten him in steps for the day. Unsurprising since Princess was out and Gladio was spared his usual training regimen. Out of habit he tapped the alert, half expecting to see a path made into the picture of a cactuar or something, but there was no whimsical picture this time.

Instead, Gladio’s brow furrowed as he sat up and zoomed in on the map. Prompto was nowhere near their usual running path. He was out in a part of town that was well known for its seedy clubs filled with neon lights and enough drugs to put a behemoth down. Glancing at his clock, he noticed that it was nearly midnight.

What the Six was Prompto doing in that part of town at this hour?

Then he remembered what Prompto had said earlier when he said he had plans. _“…Go hit up some clubs, have a few drinks, try and get laid once or twice. The usual Friday night.”_

Fuck, he thought Prompto was kidding. He probably wasn’t even aware that his fitness app was still on.

Gladio threw his jeans and leather jacket on, not even bothering with a shirt. That part of town was no place for a seventeen-year-old kid on a Friday night. If anything happened to him he would never forgive himself for doing nothing, knowing where he was.

Noctis wasn’t here to shield, so maybe he could do the same for the prince’s closest friend.

Taking his truck in lieu of public transportation, Gladio got downtown in record time. Double checking his app he found himself standing in front of an industrial looking building with a rusted gray façade. The only indicator that it was a club at all was the oversized blue door labeled Ice Flan and the pulsing lights and music from within.

The oversized bouncer gave Gladio a raised eyebrow as he approached, giving his attire a thorough once over. After checking his identification, he said, “You here for the show?”

Putting on his best poker face, Gladio nodded. “You bet I am.”

Accepting the lie, the large man stepped aside.

The club was an absolute sea of bodies and it took Gladio a good long minute for his eyes to focus. The place stank of weed, beer, and something akin to a solvent. Black lights hung to one side of the club while the other was alternatively illuminated by a strobe. In the center of the room was a stage where both men and women danced salaciously in various states of undress to the blasting house music. Gladio assumed that’s what the bouncer meant when he said ‘the show’.

Wedging his way through the undulating crowd he looked down at his app again and zoomed in. Thankfully it was accurate within fifty feet or so, giving him a good idea of what side of the room to look around at least.

Elbowing his way through the black light half of the club, he briefly wondered if all the sweaty painted bodies he was squeezing between were rubbing off on the back of his jacket. The dry cleaning was going to be a nightmare. People all around him wore barely legal amounts of clothing, their exposed skin covered in neon paint. It took several minutes of glancing down at his phone and scanning the crowd before he seriously debated climbing one of the ladders affixed to the wall to get a better look around.

Suddenly he saw a familiar spike of blonde hair dipped between the crowd to the corner of the club near the bathrooms. Gladio followed, losing the shock of hair for an instant before finding it again going down the dark hallway in the back with a few other people.

Not wanting to disturb the wrong person, Gladio approached cautiously, thankful that the music was substantially muffled the further back into the hallway he went. Poking his head in the bathroom he didn’t see who he was looking for, so he moved further back and rounded a corner.

What he saw made him blink hard and back up a few steps.

The whole back room, presumably a lounge for factory workers once upon a time, was full of couches and love seats. All of which were covered with people in various stages of sexual intercourse.

He tried his best to ignore the woman to his write being double teamed as he scanned the room for Prompto. Finding the shock of blonde hair again he had to do a double take to be sure it was him. Sure, the hair and body structure were the same, but the rest… the rest couldn’t have possibly been Prompto.

The young man, wearing snug leopard print jeans and a fishnet shirt had his face painted up in Day of the Dead style, the neon accents glowing in the black lit room as he ground down into the muscular man beneath him. They weren’t really kissing so much as sucking on each other’s faces as the larger man grabbed Prompto’s ass and squeezed hard, pushing him down into the arousal Gladio could see clearly in the dim light.

Approaching slowly, still not quite believing what he was seeing, he heard the man beneath Prompto groan. “You wanna put that sweet mouth of yours to use like last time, or would you rather me just skip to the fucking?”

Sitting up more so he straddled muscular thighs, Prompto swiveled his hips in a way that should have been illegal and said “I prepped already. Let’s do this.” It was as he said the last word that he turned his head to face Gladio. The bold lust that lay beneath the panted visage melted into one of shock and horror. “Oh, fuck…”

The larger man glared up at Gladio. “Find your own, Asshole, this one’s mine.”

Gladio’s poker face was pristine. It was clear that he didn’t belong amongst the throng of people as far as customers go, so he used it. He already looked like a bouncer, so… “Sorry, Sir. I need to escort this young man out. He’s underage.”

The look of panic that crossed both Prompto and the man beneath him’s face was one of surprise and anger.

The man sat up sharply, shoving Prompto to the floor. “You little shit. You said you were nineteen.”

Gladio immediately stepped between them, shielding Prompto from the man’s wrath. “It’s alright, Sir. I’m taking him out now.” Reaching down he picked Prompto up by the forearm.  “Please go about your evening.”

Thankfully, then bouncer ruse seemed to work. The man huffed, grabbed his drink, and stormed off back into the crowd.

Gladio waited a moment before he began to move too, pulling Prompto along behind him.

The blonde didn’t say a word as Gladio got him through the crowd, out the front door, and into his truck. The drive to Prompto’s apartment was as silent as a crypt. Prompto just looked out the window while Gladio kept both hands on the steering wheel. They didn’t even touch the radio.  

The tension was so thick you could have cut off a slice of it and thrown it at an attacker.

When they got back to Prompto’s home, Gladio wondered briefly if Mr. And Mrs. Argentum would react badly to their son walking in at such and hour wearing what he was wearing. But when Prompto just got out of the truck and strode into the dark house, Gladio just followed. Closing the door behind them and kicking off his shoes, Prompto just said “I know you probably want to talk, but let me shower first. Kay?”

Gladio just nodded and sat down on the living room couch. He pulled out his phone and pretended to occupy himself for a few minutes while the water ran upstairs. The rest of the house was dead silent. He knew Prompto’s parents were busy and away on business a lot, but now that he was thinking about it he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen them.

The house was quite warm, so Gladio took off his jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch, leaving him in just his jeans.

The water stopped and Gladio could hear Prompto walking around upstairs before the padding on the steps drew his attention sideways. Prompto’s hair was flat and damp from the shower and he wore only his dark gray sleep pants and bracelet. They hung loose on his hips, exposing the stretch marks in the dim light of the room. “So…” said Prompto, looking at his feet. “Where to start?”

Gladio put away his phone and swallowed. “When you said you were going out to the club… I thought you were joking.”

Prompto tipped his head to the side and actually smiled a little. “Yeah, well, I remember reading that if you’re doing something ridiculous then just tell the truth when people ask. They probably won’t believe you.”

Gladio chewed on his lower lip, remembering how confident Prompto was telling the man at the club he was down to fuck. How he looked straddling the guy that had a very similar build to Gladio, now that he thought of it. And on top of everything else, the raging hard on the young shield had been sporting since they’d left the club.

He was normally so busy with his duties and schedule that Gladio had only had sex a handful of times despite what everyone thought. Other than his internet browser history and taking himself on dates late at night, his experience was limited.

Prompto on the other hand…

“Please don’t judge me…” Prompto said, flopping down on the couch next to him. “Or tell Noct. He knows I go to clubs, but he only joined me once and left early because he thought it was lame.”

To that Gladio got a little angry. “You brought the crown prince of Insomnia _there_?”

“Gods no! I just took him to a dance club. Like a _regular_ dance club. I tried to get him to let loose, but apparently Noct can’t dance for anything so we left like twenty minutes after getting there.” Leaning back on the couch, Prompto ran his fingers through his hair. “How much did you hear? In the back room I mean?”

“Enough.”

There was a long pause where Prompto looked like he was thoroughly contemplating what he was going to say next.

“Did you like it?”

Gladio’s eyes shot open. “What?”

Prompto sat up straighter and closed the distance between them slightly. “Atmosphere aside, did you like what you saw?” He inched a little closer to the point where Gladio could smell the lingering aroma of liquor on Prompto’s breath.

Gladio tried and failed to swallow past the knot that had suddenly formed in his throat. His heart was hammering in his chest as Prompto’s gaze inched closer, melting his resolve like a magnifying glass in the sun. He’d been attracted to Prompto in the past, -who wouldn’t? - but he’d always thought Prompto was a virgin and never wanted to broach anything like friends-with-benefits or just casual sex, knowing his schedule (and probably his father) wouldn’t accommodate a real relationship.

But now that he’d seen what he’d seen and Prompto’s hand was slowly working its way up his leg, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Somehow finding the will to draw breath again, Gladio put his hand over Prompto’s and leaned back. “Prom… you’re drunk and-”

“I only had two shots-”

“-you’re Noct’s best friend-”

“He doesn’t have to know-”

“-and… we really shouldn’t-”

“I picture them as you, ya know.” Prompto blurted out.

Gladio couldn’t find the mental capacity to articulate a response.

Prompto continued. “I know I give off the whole ‘virgin’ vibe. I know I’m Noct’s friend and that you have social responsibilities and morals and blah blah blah, but seriously… I’ve wanted you ever since I first met you. I thought you weren’t into guys, and if you were that I was probably way below your standards so…” he swallowed, but moved an inch closer. “I’ve been looking for men that look like you at clubs to fill the void. I’ve been imagining that the tongue or cock in my mouth was yours.”

Gladio could feel the flush travel up his neck to his ears. Seeing Prompto grinding into a strange guy was one thing, but the dirty talk… Six where did he learn to do that? At some point the hand on top of Prompto’s fell away, letting him move up toward the bulge in his jeans freely. When Prompto finally reached it, Gladio’s breath caught in his throat.

Running his nose along Gladio’s neck and jawline, Prompto whispered. “Could I at least show you? If you want me to stop at any point I will but… now you know and I would kick myself later if I didn’t go for it.”

Resolve gone, Gladio just nodded and turned his head toward the younger man. When their lips met Gladio’s skin lit aflame like someone had just used a phoenix down on him. Every single nerve was at attention as Prompto boldly slid into his lap and deepened the kiss.

It didn’t take long before their fingers were tangled in the others hair as tongues battled against lips and pulses alike. Thankfully Prompto must have noticed the erection painfully straining against the denim as he slid slowly between Gladio’s legs to the floor. He unbuttoned Gladio’s jeans and slid them completely off, tossing them to the side. Prompto’s hands worked toned thighs apart as he creeped in toward the prominent bulge contained in the embarrassingly bland white briefs. If Gladio knew he was having sex tonight he might have put some effort into his undergarments. But when Prompto slid a tongue along the underside of his cotton covered cock all thought fled Gladio’s mind.

Pausing briefly to suck the already damp tip, Prompto fondled Gladio’s balls like a pro while his other hand was tucked in his own dark pajama pants, doing what Gladio could only imagine.

After a minute of torture, Gladio lifted his hips and pulled his briefs down enough to free his cock, which Prompto took all the way into his mouth without hesitation. Gladio had never received a blowjob from a guy before, but it was -by far- the best one he’d ever gotten in his life.

Consider his eyes opened to possibilities. This was spectacular.

Tangling his fingers back into damp blonde hair for something to hold on to, Prompto worked at a furious pace. Soon the wet slurps and moans were the only sound in the nearly vacant home. It wasn’t until Gladio started to feel the coil of orgasm wind up did he pull Prompto back, gasping. “Fuck… you’re too good at that.”

Prompto grinned, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to Gladio’s throbbing head. “Practice makes perfect.”

Gladio felt a pang of mixed emotions at that. Thinking of Prompto blowing other guys fed one emotion, but the knowledge that he was pretending that all of them were him fueled another. “Can… Can I return the favor? I mean… I don’t really know what I’m doing outside of my own equipment, but-”

“No,” Prompto shook his head. “If you’re up for it, I really want you to fuck me.”

Gladio swallowed. This was not at all where he expected his evening to go. “I mean… you might want to take the lead. Not really sure how this works with a guy.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. He just stood up and kissed Gladio, hard and long. Gladio could taste himself on Prompto’s tongue, which was new, but not in a bad way. A moment later Prompto was straddling the young shield much in the same way he was the man at the club, though Gladio greatly preferred the non-fishnet and painted version of Prompto in front of him.

Producing a condom from who-knows-where and sliding his pajama pants off, Prompto slid the condom onto Gladio and crawled atop him again. “You’re sure?” Prompto asked.

“If you are,” Gladio responded an instant before the younger man lined himself up and began to sink down. Prompto had mentioned in the club that he’d prepared ahead of time, but Gladio was not _at all_ prepared for the blonde to sink down to the hilt in one -very lubricated- go. Gladio wasn’t porn star huge, but he was big and nobody had ever done that before.

Sitting still for a moment while the both of them adjusted, Prompto leaned in and locked lips with him before he started to move.

Lacking anywhere else to put his hands, he just got a good grip of Prompto’s ass and squeezed, earning a well-aimed clench around his cock as the photographer began to move in earnest. Sitting back a little, Prom held onto Gladio’s shoulders as he swiveled his hips and bounced atop him in a way that made Gladio’s head spin. This wasn’t going to last long.

Reaching a hand between them, Gladio slid his fingers around Prompto’s leaking cock and began to give him a few quick tugs before the younger man’s back arched and he clenched down on Gladio’s dick hard enough to almost hurt. A sticky mess coated both of their stomachs as Prompto rode Gladio through his orgasm, not slowing down in the least as his muscled continued to flutter around Prompto, threatening to milk him for all he was worth.

“Prom…” Gladio gasped, “I’m gonna-”

“Do it.”

Gladio came harder than he ever had in his life. His toes curled as his fingers dug red trenches into the smaller man’s freckled back, but Prompto didn’t complain one bit as he rode him slowly until Gladio ushered him to stop.

Breathing heavy and both now in need of another shower, Prompto ran his fingers through Gladio’s short hair. “That was better… than I even imagined.”

Chuckling into Prompto’s chest, Gladio leaned up and kissed him. “I’d say the same except I never even imagined anything that intense happening.”

Prompto pouted. “You never fantasized about me?”

Chuckling, Gladio thrust up just a little. “I never said that. That was just… wow.”

They sat there in silence, still together until their breathing returned to normal. Prompto was the one to break the silence. “Well… I need another shower.”

Gladio wrapped his arms around scarred hips and asked, “Mind if I join you?”

 

~X~X~X

I wrote this entire thing in three hours. God damn! Apologies for any errors. The spirit grabbed me thanks to Kacir18’s art and I just sprinted with it.

Please let me know what you think :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
